Contextual based languages typically incorporate different forms of a particular glyph depending on a number of different factors, which vary based on the specific language. For example, the form of the glyph may depend on surrounding or environmental glyphs, the location of the glyph in a word, and/or the context in which the glyph is used. As a particular example, in Arabic there are at least five forms of a glyph: an initial form for the beginning of a word, a medial form for the end of a word, a final form for the end of a word, a base or isolated form, and a special form. In other contextual based languages, such as Japanese and Chinese, combinations of glyphs may change the meaning of the individual glyphs. Therefore, the context in which the glyph is used may affect the meaning of the phrase or sentence. Because glyphs can change form and meaning depending on how they are used, accurate translations are error prone. Accurate translations require understanding of the varying linguistic rules and require time intensive human review, which is not only inefficient, but costly, and prone to errors.